An Evening of Fun
by materiagurl
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho. Hentai, YAOI. The crew reunite for a party. What will ensue when drugs and alcohol are involved? Lots of interesting pairings. I don't own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. I just watch the show.


An Evening of Fun  
  
A little party was gathering at Urameshi's place in the Demon World. Yes, he has a house there. He is 18 now, and was thoroughly tired of putting up with his mother and her weird friends. He found an abandoned building out in the middle of nowhere that seemed to be empty for a few years. It was said that the people that lived there packed up and left within the month they came. Apparently, the house was haunted with old ghosts back from an earlier time. Now, I know you're thinking, 'What's the problem in that? These guys have to deal with much bigger situations than ghosts.' The fact is, these ghosts are from the time when samurais traveled the world. These particular samurais that resided here were the deadliest around. The brave demons who challenged these apparitions never came out of the house. Because of this, the entire town became frightened and stayed far from it. Should be an interesting experience for our heroes...  
  
"I've got the sake!" said an excited Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, if you get drunk, I swear I'll kill you," said Keiko. This time there was no 'Bang!' with her finger. She was being quite serious.  
  
"Gulp," said Yusuke. They had been going out ever since Yusuke won the Dark Tournament. After it was over, there was no need for him to remain in the Demon World. Yes, they had been a couple for three glorious years now, and their love couldn't be stronger.  
  
"So...Yusuke, where should I put the food?" said Keiko. She had baked a cake for everyone, as they gathered on a Friday night that just happened to land on the 13th day.   
  
"Ooooh! This is so exciting!" said Botan. Who invited her? "Don't you think so, Keiko?" Oh yeah, it was Keiko. No! Wait! Don't stop reading! I promise you won't be disappointed! So anyway...  
  
"Yeah...I just hope that everyone shows up." She was mainly speaking of Kurama and Hiei. They hadn't seen them since the Dark Tournament Finals, as they had their own matters to take care of. They all promised they'd meet each other again, some day. Keiko loved her job for this gathering. She was the one who organized it and made neat little invitations and sent them out. Botan looked at her when she was speaking and watched her face turned into a frown. Even though she didn't hang out with Kurama or Hiei that much, she had still developed a friendly bond with them and thought it wouldn't be right without them.  
  
"Let's see...I made sure everyone got an invitation. I have heard from Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru and Koenma. I guess that just leaves-"  
  
"Yes, Botan. I know..." Keiko looked up at her. "Have you heard from them since the tournament?"  
  
"Well, I know that Hiei has gone back to being Mukuro's apprentice. And Kurama...I'm not sure. I can't keep up with him as he is welcome in both the Human and the Demon World."  
  
"Oh..." said Keiko, now sulking.  
  
"Now, now! Let's not be sad! I've got a great idea!" she said, pointing her index finger into the air. "Let's make brownies!"  
  
Keiko smiled at her friend's never-ending effervescence. "Okay..."  
  
"Yay! I'll go get the mix!" Yusuke chuckled quietly around the corner, stumbling upon their conversation. If he wasn't hiding in the shadows, you could catch a glimpse of his devilish face.  
  
-----------------------------And in the Human World...-----------------------------------  
  
A tall man walked past a familiar building, sighing to himself, sliding his hands into silk pockets. "Hmm...school..." he said, smiling. "I wonder how everyone is doing?" He stopped at a familiar tree and looked back at the school. He fluffed his crimson locks, still smiling, reminiscing on past times. The food fight Yusuke started in the cafeteria. Kuwabara falling on his face in gym, then whining about Yukina not being there to heal him. And the time Yusuke sneakily slid under a bench while Keiko was reading a book during a break between classes. It didn't take her long to notice her stalker as he mumbled the familiar words to himself- and you know he can't help it! He always gives a big speech before doing anything dramatic and for one he's a guy! Anyway, she heard a low voice mutter, "Nice uniform." His friend happened to be right nearby the action when Keiko punched him into next week. Poor Yusuke. He brought it on himself, sliding out between her legs smiling!   
  
Reflecting on this particular situation, the man tried his best to muffle his chuckle, but to no avail. Yusuke and Keiko were simply that of a married couple- and they'd been at it for years- meaning the horseplay. Keiko being the classy lady she is, was dedicating her life to celibacy.   
  
"What's so funny?" Kurama turned around gracefully, to look up in the tree. He smiled at the one perched on a high branch. "Ah, Hiei. I knew I'd find you here."  
  
"Hn. Don't tell me you actually miss taking orders from fools who don't know comprehend what they're teaching to their stupid ningen apprentices. And what do you mean you knew I'd be here? Baka kitsune, of course you knew. I told you I would meet you at the usual."  
  
"Alright, alright." Kurama pointed twice downward. "Come down from your throne and talk to me," he mocked. Hiei mumbled "patronizing fox" and jumped down from the tree. His black cloak flowed over his small and wiry, yet tone body, as he rose from kneeling position. "It's been a long time, Kurama. What have you been doing?"  
  
"Well, for a while, Mother had become seriously ill."  
  
"Again?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yes. It was worse this time. I had to stay by her side the entire time. It wasn't until recently that she had gotten well enough to manage without me- and then proceed to tell me not to worry and to run along and have fun, hm hm," he smiled.  
  
"I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you," said Hiei, keeping a straight face.  
  
"Hmm...so how's Mukuro?"  
  
"Hn," said Hiei.  
  
"That bad?" smirked Kurama. Believe it or not, all these years, Kurama and Hiei had been friends. Long ago, when Hiei had found Kurama in his current state, Kurama found himself falling for Hiei. He quickly dismissed it, realizing that Hiei's intentions had been of business alone. Luckily for Kurama, he caught himself before it was noticeable. Although, it would've been interesting seeing Kurama embarrassed. "So, are you ready to go?" said Kurama.  
  
"Not really," shuffled Hiei.  
  
"We really shouldn't keep them waiting."  
  
"Baka... I know," said Hiei, hesitating. "Let's go." Kurama smiled as he followed his friend to the party, as it was quite a journey getting there.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ugh! Where are they?! I'm so hungry! Why do we have to wait for them?! We don't even know if they're gonna show!" complained a famished Kuwabara.  
  
Keiko sighed in a chair that sat in the living room. "It's just rude to start without them."  
  
"Yeah, Kuwabara. Give it a rest," said Yusuke.  
  
"You better listen to them and pipe down, or your fun's goin' out the window," said Shizuru, caressing a fist.  
  
"I know, Kazuma! Let's play one of those card games you like so much!" Kuwabara blushed. Right now, all he really cared about was food. However, hearing the love of his life speak his name was enough to make him completely forget about having a stomach at all. "Whatever you say, pumpkin."  
  
"Better not cheat, baby brother! I'm playing too."  
  
Kuwabara frowned. "You...you are?" he said, disappointed.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Shizuru said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Oh, n-no, of course not sis," he said, offering her a seat.  
  
"Keiko, would you like to play?" offered Shizuru, noticing a depressed look on her friend's face.  
  
"No, that's okay. Thanks anyway," she said, passing a smile at Shizuru. She got up from her seat. "I think I'll go check on the brownies..." she said, slowly walking into the kitchen. "Oh! Can I play too?!" Keiko heard an excited Botan say as the swinging door to the kitchen flapped shut. She walked in just in time, as the oven made a 'ding' sound. She removed the tray from the oven, and sighed, carefully taking the brownies off and neatly placing them on a plate, as she heard the door flap shut. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, startling her a bit.   
  
"Hey, beautiful. You okay?" said a voice, then she felt warm lips on her cheek. She turned and smiled at Yusuke. "I'm fine," she said, her smile fading quickly. She was silent for a minute, finishing with the brownies.  
  
"Well, I'm not convinced," said Yusuke. "Will you come over here and talk about it?" He motioned to the little table in the kitchen as he spoke. She nodded, and he took her hand and they moved to the table and sat down facing each other. He looked at Keiko with concern. "Now, come on. Why aren't you having fun? Hmm?" he smiled. She sighed in defeat at her future husband's unchanging perseverance. "I am just wondering if they will show up, that's all..."  
  
"Huh?" said Yusuke, pretending to be confused. Okay, so maybe he wasn't pretending.  
  
"It's just not the same without them, Yusuke."  
  
"Ha. I know what you mean," he said, remembering their adventures together.  
  
"I know it might seem a little inconsiderate of me, but I'd be fine if it was just Kurama that came."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Yusuke. "You don't want Hiei to come?"  
  
"It's not that...I just...don't expect Hiei to come..." she said, with difficulty.  
  
"Aw, you know he'll be here," he said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "He and Kurama are old friends that go way back. Kurama wouldn't let Hiei not come," he added with a chuckle.  
  
"True. I guess I just get this vibe that Hiei doesn't like me..."  
  
"Oh, now you know that Hiei's like that with everybody. It's in his nature."  
  
"I guess that's why I like Kurama better. I really hope he shows up," she repeated, causing Yusuke to loosen his grip on her shoulder, her response making him a little uncomfortable.  
  
She eyed him noticeably. "Oh, don't get the wrong idea. Kurama did help save my life a long time ago, and when you're away, he's always been a good person to talk to, about just about anything."   
  
"Yeah. He's a great guy, with an obsession over fashion," he chuckled.  
  
"True. Which brings up something I've been wondering. Do you think that he and Hiei are..."  
  
"Doin' it?" Yusuke finished bluntly.  
  
Keiko chuckled at his slang. "You certainly have a way with words, but yeah. That's right."  
  
"I'm not sure. It's hard to say," he said in deep thought. "They don't act like it, but some times..."  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean," she said, smiling.  
  
Yusuke returned his attention to Keiko. "I'll tell you what. If Kurama doesn't show up, I'll kick his ass personally. Okay? And I guess I'll kick Hiei's too cause he's a bad influence on Kurama," he said laughing.  
  
"Okay, Yusuke," she said, giggling. She wasn't too keen on the idea, but knew she couldn't compete with such a stubborn-driven mind.  
  
"Now, enough about those two," said Yusuke, tightening his hold around her shoulder. "You...are gonna enjoy yourself at this party," he said with determination written on his face, closing in on the space between them.  
  
"Is that a threat?" she said, complying his invitation. Their lips were about to mesh-- until they heard a disturbance at the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've missed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door... Heh heh!" he said, knowing full well that the door had no place for the sign to hang.  
  
"Yeah, and you'll be missing something else if you don't back track right now," said Yusuke, slightly disturbed at being interrupted. He knew how Keiko didn't like bad language so he chose to say 'Smartass' silently in his head.  
  
"Okay, okay, Dr. Love. Sheesh..." said a teenage Koenma, going back into the living room. He turned back to Keiko. "Who invited him?" he said in annoyance. She giggled. "Botan did. He's here to supervise. He somehow heard about a particular night where things got outta hand, so to speak," she smiled at him.  
  
Yusuke blushed, remembering a certain hangover. "Yeah, well, anyway..." he said, wrapping his arms around her, his lips closing in once again. Their lips met and Yusuke kissed with such compassion that only a soulmate could display. Keiko sighed into him as she felt his tongue slip smoothly into her mouth. Their kiss was short lived however, due to the raucous in the living room.   
  
"Alright, babe. Let's go see if we can't tame these animals," he smiled coyly. She smiled at him as they went to the door, an arm around each other's waist.  
  
"You know you'll never beat me," Kuwabara said to everybody but Yukina. "Just as I am an expert at Janken, I'm a pro at Old Maid! Teh heh."  
  
"Just shut up and make your move," said Shizuru.  
  
"Tch." Kuwabara picked a card from Shizuru. "Aah!" he shouted, blowing his cover to the group that he held the Old Maid.  
  
"Oh, well that's just great, Kuwabara. Now you've ruined the game for the rest of us. Nobody will draw from your hand now," said Botan.  
  
"Hey guys. Having fun?" said Yusuke, alongside a no longer depressed Keiko.  
  
"Well, it was fine until Kuwabara got all dramatic. It's just a game," sighed Botan.  
  
"That doesn't mean we hafta quit," said Koenma. "Let's see who wins out first."  
  
"Great idea," said Yukina.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell sounded. Everyone jumped in anticipation. Yusuke went for the door. He opened it and everyone heard him say hello, as the doorway was out of everyone's view. To everyone's surprise, he walked back into the living room, alone. "Well?" said Keiko.  
  
"Damn IRS," said Yusuke. "You'd think I picked a secluded enough place where they wouldn't find me." Suddenly there was a rapid pounding at the door, sounding much like a raging thunderstorm. Yusuke doubled-back. "Geez. What's a guy gotta do to get some peace?" he said, turning away from the crowd in barely enough time to hide an extremely large grin. He went to the door and began laughing so hard you'd think he was having a heart attack. A few seconds later, into the living room entered an amused Kurama, wearing a silk lavender tunic with matching pants shaking his head. Following was a very disturbed Hiei, in a blue tank top and black pants, breathing hard with frustration. Everyone looked on puzzled as Yusuke emerged, his hair singed and little black marks on his face. He licked a finger to put out the tiny flame on one of the strands of short hair. "I was just kidding, you know," said Yusuke, tears in the corners of his eyes, resulting from his insanity, ready to bust out laughing all over again.  
  
"Idiot," said Hiei, audibly. Everyone got up, relieved that the life of the party had arrived- not that they weren't fun, but having two demons in the bunch surely made it more lively.  
  
"Hello all," said Kurama, now smiling calmly. Everyone got up to greet them and completely dropped the game, fortunately for Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh. I see you all started without us," said Hiei, despite the fact that he wasn't too fond of ningen games.  
  
"Not really. We were just playing a game to pass the time, niichan," said Yukina.  
  
"Oh?" said Hiei, smiling at her for such a brief moment you would have missed it if you blinked.  
  
"You should've seen Kuwabara's hand!" supplied Botan. Hiei smirked at this.  
  
"Man, if you guys like picking on me so much, I'll leave."  
  
"No, Kuwabara. It's alright. Please don't leave when we just got here," said Kurama.  
  
"Well, I dunno..." he said, folding his arms.  
  
"Please, Kazuma?" said Yukina sweetly, with her face beaming.  
  
"O-KAY!"  
  
"Hn. Now that that's settled..." said Hiei. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" said Yusuke, a bit too forward at the moment. Hiei glared at him dangerously, still angered about the gesture at the door. "We're all here to just have fun, being all together again."  
  
"Yusuke, you planned this?" said Kurama.  
  
"Well, I didn't do it alone. It was Keiko's idea," he said, winking at Keiko.  
  
"How nice," said Kurama.  
  
"Let's get on with it already," said Hiei. "I'm getting bored."  
  
Kurama whispered in Yusuke's ear, "Training with Mukuro again..." Realization splashed across Yusuke's face. "Well, I was hoping somebody would have some ideas. Mine will come later," said Yusuke.  
  
Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to volunteer. Before anyone could, there was an outburst. "Can I eat now?!" said a suffering Kuwabara.   
  
"Oh, I completely forgot! Help yourself," offered Keiko. Everyone's eyes bugged out as they saw what an appetite Kuwabara really had. "Uh...maybe we should all eat before it disappears," supplied Keiko. Everyone nodded and got in line.  
  
After getting their food, everyone gathered back in the living room area- and in case you're wondering why Koenma hasn't been active for a while, it's kinda because I don't know what to do with him, hehe.  
  
"I've got an idea," said Kurama, gaining everyone's attention right away. "Let's play Truth or Dare." Everyone exchanged glances. "Oh, come on now. We're all friends here. It'll be fun," promised Kurama with a smile. Hiei eyed Kurama and telepathically sent him a message saying, "What have you gotten us into now, Fox?" He responded with a chuckle and a smile that said "Don't worry." He explained the rules to Hiei and Yukina.  
  
"Alright. Someone start," said Kurama. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Keiko. Her eyes widened to see an unexpected guest. "Come in," she said, hesitantly. Everyone looked up as a well-dressed, Sakyo entered the room. His eyes fell on one person. "Shizuru?"  
  
"Hold on a sec. Guys, I'll see you later. Sakyo and I are going out to a movie." Everyone looked on in surprise. "Wow, sis, I didn't know you and Sakyo were-"  
  
"Shut up little bro. I don't make my business known to everyone like you." She smiled at the group. "You guys have fun. See ya!" she waved, as she and Sakyo left. Their attention finally back on the game, silence captured the room for ten long seconds. "Keiko...truth or dare," said Yusuke.  
  
"Um...truth?"  
  
"Are you happy?" She smiled at this. "Yes, very."   
  
"Good," he said. "Your turn."  
  
"Okay...um...*blush* I'm not too good at this...so..."  
  
"Don't worry," said Kurama, taking full control of the therapy department.   
  
She thought about this for a while. 'Who should I call on?' "Let's see...'be brave'...Kurama, truth or dare."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Truth..."  
  
She blushed, hoping he would've said dare. 'How should I ask this? Gods, I really wanna know...okay...here goes...' "Have you ever...had feelings for another guy...beyond friendship?"  
  
Kurama chuckled, knowing that question was coming. "Of course. And to clarify, I don't have many female friends where I'm from. I grew up in a town with all boys."  
  
"Ah...okay," said Keiko, relieved that her turn was over.  
  
Kurama, already feeling the push from his question thought he'd spice things up a bit. "Botan..." Botan's head shot to attention. 'Kurama...he's unpredictable...wonder what he'll ask me...' "Truth," she said.  
  
"Have you ever liked someone in our team?" Botan's face was so crimson you could melt chocolate with it. She finally muttered "Yes." Botan did NOT like where this was going.  
  
After a while, she finally got her confidence back. "Hiei...truth or dare?"  
  
Hiei would rather die than tell his deepest, darkest secrets. "This is so stupid...but dare."  
  
"Hmm..." thought Botan. She didn't want to anger him, but thought it would be cute to tease him a little. By the way, this DOES NOT mean she had a crush on Hiei. I'm not saying who it is. That's for me to know, hehe. "I dare you to..." Seeing his patience wear thin, she quickened her pace. "To hug and kiss Yukina right in front of us." Hiei looked at her startled. He hated PDA more than anyone, but it was just his sister after all, and she didn't indicate where to kiss her. He finally got up and walked over to Yukina, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Everyone "aww"ed and that was plenty of a dare for our little koorime.  
  
Hiei sighed. "Um...Kuwabara...truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Good. I dare you not to throw out a single insult at me tonight."  
  
"Aw, man! That's not fair!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Certainly it is. Now go," said Hiei.   
  
Kuwabara caught himself before he grumbled something. He smiled brightly.   
  
"Yukina...truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What did you think of me when we first met...uh, after saving you?"  
  
She smiled. "That's simple, Kazuma. I thought you were very brave and sweet, and knew we would become really good friends, and maybe more." Everyone "aww"ed that, Kuwabara teared up and Hiei coughed.  
  
"Hey," said Yusuke. "While we're stopped for a sec, does anyone want a brownie?" Yusuke needed to do something. It was getting a little boring for him. He brought out the brownies. All the women took one, and to his surprise, Koenma took a few. Yukina quickly took a bite out of hers, since it was her turn. "Wow. This is really good," she said polishing it off. Botan and Keiko had eaten theirs too and wanted another.  
  
"So, I guess...Koenma?" she finally decided after five minutes. "Truth or Dare."  
  
To her surprise, Koenma had fallen on his back laughing. "What is it, Koenma sir?" said Botan laughing slightly.  
  
"The...the (he couldn't stop laughing) sky is falling! Can't you see it? Hurry, someone protect me!"  
  
"Hey, Koenma, are you feeling okay?" said Kuwabara. Koenma stopped responding and rolled away from the circle, clutching his abdomen. "Well, he seems unable to battle," said Kurama, chuckling at his own joke.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Good one!" said Botan.  
  
"Forget him. If he can't answer his question, then he's disqualified," said Hiei.  
  
"I feel kinda funny......okay, hehe. Yusuke!" shouted Yukina in an abnormal fashion. "Truth or dare?"  
  
Yusuke smirked. He was lovin' this. "Dare," he said, finally feeling challenged. Little did they know, he had slipped a special ingredient into the brownie mix! Yukina giggled. "I dare you to pull your pants down and flash all of us!"  
  
Yusuke's face became as red as an apple. He deserved it for stickin' his stash in the food. Yukina was definitely higher than the ceiling, as well as the other three that had some. Kuwabara was taken aback at how his innocent little angel had become so perverted. He began to wonder what was in the brownies.  
  
"WHAT?!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Ooooh, I can't wait!" said Botan.  
  
"Yes. Show us, Yusuke. You've brought this on yourself. And you can't back out now," smirked Kurama. "Hn," said Hiei, cracking an evil smile. He was glad that his dare was now long forgotten.  
  
"No way!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, come on, Yusuke," said Keiko, unbuttoning her top a little. "Be a sport. It's just a game," she giggled. Everyone for the first time had the opportunity to see Keiko's fully develop luscious breasts practically ready to fall out of her shirt. "Keiko! Button your shirt back!" said Yusuke in shock.  
  
"Oh, but Yusuke, it's hot in here..." she said, leaning forward. Man, Yusuke had really done it this time. And in case you're wondering, Kurama had sensed the weed and decided to decline. Hiei just didn't like brownies.  
  
"What are you waiting for! Let's see that package!" said Botan.  
  
"You...need to call down," said Yusuke. He whimpered, "Yukina...do I have to?"  
  
"Well, of course, silly. You asked for a dare. You can do it," she smiled.  
  
"sigh I suppose we'll be at a stand-still until I do." Yusuke regretfully loosened his belt and undid the flap and dropped his pants.   
  
"I refuse to watch this! I am the ONLY one who cares about Urameshi's dignity!" said Kuwabara, covering his eyes just in time. *an: he's right about that!!!* Everyone's mouth gaped at the alluring sight of Yusuke's immense package, along with his tight ass. A few sighs emerged and suddenly the lights went out. Everyone heard a firm slap and Yusuke yelping. The light came back on, as Yusuke was struggling to buckle his belt back. "Okay. Now who thought it would be cool to cut the lights and slap my ass? Huh?" He looked around the room, and then to Keiko, who busted out laughing. "Keiko, was it you?"  
  
"Hee, hee. choke Guilty," she said, holding her hands up defensively. He sighed in relief, she being the only one that was allowed. "Okay, my turn. Keiko, truth or dare?"   
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you covering up for anyone?"  
  
"Hee hee hee. Of course not! Why would I lie? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"My turn! Yusuke, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh...truth..."  
  
"I have always wondered what goes on while you're away. Have you...ever gotten close to another man?"  
  
Yusuke blushed. "NO! This game is OVER!"  
  
"Oh, but Yusuke, I had a question too!" said Botan.  
  
'Yusuke, damn you for being such a prankster,' he silently cursed himself. "sigh Fine. What?"  
  
"If I asked you, would you ever kiss another man?"  
  
"No! Are you crazy?! Besides, my love goes out to Keiko alone."   
  
"Aww, Yusuke," she said, looking at him with bloodshot, sleepy, puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Okay. New game," said Kuwabara, almost ready to hurl.  
  
"Thank the gods," said Yusuke, wiping collected sweat from his forehead. "I need a drink," said Yusuke.  
  
"ME TOO," said Keiko.  
  
"No, I think you'll be fine, sweetie," said Yusuke, begging her to stay seated. "I'll go and get them. You all start another game," said Yusuke, going in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay," said Keiko. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Why don't you girls decide?" said Kurama. "I think you all have beautiful minds." They all blushed and swooned unexpectantly at Kurama's charming smile. Must've been the weed. "Baka kitsune. What are you doing?" whispered Hiei.  
  
"They seem to be enjoying themselves. Why let that end?" he grinned, trying to put on a serious face.  
  
"Idiot," Hiei said seriously, noting how fake that smile was.  
  
"Okay," giggled Yukina. "I have an idea." She whispered to the girls in a huddle. "Wow! You're heard of that game?" said Keiko, breaking the secrecy.  
  
"Yes. My friends have told me about it back home. Is it as popular in the Human World?"  
  
"It used to be in junior high. It's been a while for me, " said Keiko, now 17. Yukina was 15 by the way, and Kuwabara, 19. "Okay, so everybody get in a circle, and s-save a space for Yusuke," she said, cracking up all over again. She went to a corner and found an old beer bottle of Yusuke's. Yusuke came in with a tray of sake cups.  
  
"Anyone want a drink?"  
  
"Sure," said everyone. Yusuke went around the circle passing out the sake. He looked puzzled. "What are we playing now?"  
  
"Spin the bottle!" said Botan. "It sounds fun!"  
  
"Oh hell..." said Yusuke, rolling his eyes. "And who's idea was this? Keiko?"  
  
"Actually," said Keiko, looking to her right. Yusuke's eyes stopped unexpectedly on Yukina. "Tee hee," she giggled deliriously.   
  
"You are gonna be the death of me," said Yusuke. "And here I thought you two were completely different," he said, turning to Hiei.  
  
"Heh," he said, not amused. "So, Kurama, what is the point of this stupid ningen game? Spinning a bottle doesn't sound like fun to me..."  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure," said Kurama, to Hiei's surprise.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"I've heard the game mentioned, but know nothing of it."  
  
"Hn. So you're not perfect," Hiei mocked, sipping his sake.  
  
"Hm," said Kurama.  
  
"So, I guess Koenma's not playing," said Yusuke to the group.   
  
"Yeah. He's out cold," said Kuwabara. "I think when the lights went out, he got some sake from the kitchen. Apparently, he collapsed over there," he said, pointing behind the couch.  
  
"Heh. So much for security," said Yusuke, smiling, taking his seat. "Kuwabara, why don't you start?"  
  
"Uh, okay." He spun the bottle. The two demons waited patiently, trying to comprehend. The bottle stopped on Yukina, who was almost back down to the floor with her awareness. Kuwabara smiled big as he approached her and kissed her sweetly on that lips.  
  
"Ah," said Kurama behind his sake cup. "Interesting."  
  
"Hn," said Hiei, taking another swig, wondering why he couldn't leave right now. Luckily for Yukina, who had barely touched her sake, the bottle landed on Kuwabara again, and they kissed. Again.  
  
"Okay. We gotta keep this movin'," said Yusuke. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Keiko, who was already a little tipsy.  
  
"Oh, well isn't that a surprise," said Botan sarcastically, a little drunk herself. Yusuke smiled at his Keiko as he kissed her sweetly with no hesitation. Everyone looked on as if the kiss would never end.  
  
"Come on guys," said Kuwabara, who had barely touched his sake.   
  
"Oh, alright," said Keiko, slightly irritated from the interruption. She spun the bottle, until it landed on Botan. The men's blood got warm as the words 'lesbian lovers' came into their minds. "Ready?" said Keiko, now drunk, hungry for a kiss. Botan smiled in return, equally intoxicated. They wrapped their arms around each other, lips meshing. They sighed opening their mouths with loud, seductive moans as their tongues visibly slid into the other's mouth. Kurama and Kuwabara both felt the bulge in their pants beginning to fluctuate. Two incredible women, kissing each other. Hiei looked on, shocked, then drank some more (by the way, he knows his intake. he won't get drunk, hehe). Yusuke blushed, unnoticed, as he realized his arousal was responding as well.  
  
'Oh, my...' thought Yukina in innocent curiosity. The two girls finally broke away, feeling on each other's breasts in longing, and that didn't help our fellas' arousals much. They sighed unfulfilled, ending their turn. Botan opened her eyes slowly, as her vision focused. "You know, it's not polite to stare," she said, pointing a finger at the men with gaping mouths. "Yeah. It's just a game guys," smiled Keiko.  
  
"My turn?" said Kurama, who was the first to recover. He spun the bottle with delicate fingers. The bottle stopped on Keiko. Damn, were her lips gettin' a workout. Keiko blushed, sober enough to know what was going on for that moment, hoping Yusuke wouldn't get jealous. "Let's see what fun I've been missing out on," said Kurama, playfully.  
  
"No tongue," warned Yusuke. Kurama nodded. He understood his place and Yusuke had been having a rough night as it was. Kurama kissed Keiko, short and sweet, sucking on her bottom lip for effect, since he couldn't do much. And don't get me wrong- Kurama was just friends with Keiko.  
  
"Hiei, do you mind if I go next?"  
  
"Hn. Whatever."  
  
"Goody!" said Botan with excitement. She spun the bottle- for it to stop on Kuwabara! Botan blushed.  
  
"What? You don't like me anymore?"  
  
"No, that's not it...it's just...Yukina?"  
  
Yukina nodded. "Don't worry. Like Keiko keeps saying, it's just a game."  
  
"Okay..." said Botan, hesitating. She finally gathered the courage to kiss him. He didn't mind so much, since he had a crush on her before. Actually, he dreamed about kissing her for a while before he met Yukina. The kiss finally ended, Kuwabara being satisfied with the little bit of tongue she gave him, as he was blushing with contentment. Botan said to herself- 'Well, glad that's over. Although, he was right about his minty fresh breath. That's amazing...even after he ate like a pig.'  
  
"Okay. The moment of truth," said Kurama.  
  
"Shut up," said Hiei, folding his arms as if he changed his mind.  
  
"Oh, pleeease, niichan."  
  
Hiei's little hairs on his neck trembled, giving him a chill. "Okay," he said, regretfully. He spun the bottle really hard, and it spun for a while. It finally stopped- right where it started. Hiei looked confused. "So what now? How should I kiss myself?" Everyone busted out laughing at the innocence and the double meaning in the question. "What!? How do I do this?!" said Hiei, getting slightly angered at being laughed at.  
  
"Don't be silly, Hiei," said Yusuke. "Spin it again. That's no fun." Hiei grunted quite loudly, then finally spun it again. Around and around it went. Everyone was itching for this- they were almost certain of Kurama's sexual preference- which went both ways-, but Hiei remained a mystery. The bottle finally stopped on the person he had held a grudge with the entire evening. Yusuke Urameshi wasn't even paying attention, until a newly drunk Keiko nudged him with an elbow. His eyes darted out. "Huh?" Yusuke blinked a couple of times. "Did you guys do this to me on purpose? Cuz I know I've had it coming for a while." Hiei wasn't insulted by this comment in the least.  
  
"Not at all," said Yukina, having another brownie. "It landed there fair and square," she said, her eyes getting heavy. Keiko winked at him. "Go get 'em, Tiger!"  
  
"I think you've had one too many," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. I feel great!" said Keiko, falling over on Kurama. He helped her back up into sitting position. He let out a chuckle as she fell back on his shoulder. 'Oh well,' he thought. Suddenly, Yukina fell over, tired of waiting. Now, she was unconscious, giving the two men more time to breathe through their nervousness. "Oh, no! I better get her home in bed," said Kuwabara, looking at Hiei. Hiei nodded with a "Hn." 'The smaller the audience, the less embarrassing it will be,' he thought. Kuwabara scooped up Yukina in his arms and said goodbye to the group, and that he had fun. As soon as he closed the door, three pairs of eyes focused back in to the real fun. Yusuke jerked backward. "Hey! You're not gonna stare at us like that the whole time, are you?"  
  
Hiei cleared his throat, gaining control of the circle. "Let's just get this over with. I agree with you completely, I hate to admit. I don't like agreeing with anyone, especially a ningen like you."  
  
"Likewise," said Yusuke. With much hesitation and awkward silence, the two got into position. Their advance looked really ridiculous, in the way that Hiei was unsure of how to kiss in the human style. Yusuke was pushing his lips out unnaturally, like Hiei's, in attempt to do it and withdraw as soon as possible. No one laughed at how silly they looked- well, okay, the two girls were drunk, but they managed to muffle their giggles so that Hiei and Yusuke didn't hear. Kurama looked on with interest.  
  
Yusuke's lips finally descended onto Hiei's. 'Okay, I've kissed him. I'm letting go now,' he told himself. But Hiei hadn't kissed him back yet, so, he couldn't. Hiei pushed against Yusuke's lips, returning. Yusuke shivered as he felt a tickle across his lip. Unnoticed to the rest of the group, Hiei had his lips parted slightly, just so the pointy tip of his tongue brushed across Yusuke. He had no idea what he was doing- he just figured that was how it was done in Ningen culture. He released, showing no feeling in the kiss at all, as Yusuke hid the fact that he shivered, and withdrew as well.  
  
"Oh, now that was cute," said Kurama. He received death glares from the two men. "Yes. I agree. Yawn." Botan looked at her watch. "Oh my. It's getting late. I have to be at the office early in the morning. I need some sleep. It was fun guys!" She got up and walked behind the couch and picked up a sleeping Baby Koenma, who apparently changed back after becoming unconscious. "Bye!" she waved shakily. The four remaining friends waved.   
  
"Well, I agree with Botan. It's time I head home. Mother must be worried. Coming Hiei?" said Kurama.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay, well, thanks for coming. I better get Keiko to bed before she can't make it," Yusuke laughed.  
  
"You do that," said Kurama, gently lifting her off his shoulder. Yusuke waved a goodbye and went towards the kitchen with the bottle in hand. He had this sudden craving for milk which usually came after drinking sake. Kurama began to lay Keiko down easily, but stopped. "Actually, Yusuke? I can carry Keiko upstairs if you'd like. It's the least I can do for you two waiting for us to arrive," said Kurama.  
  
"Oh, okay. Sure, Kurama. Thanks!" shouted Yusuke from the kitchen.  
  
"Go ahead and wait for me outside, Hiei. I'll be right back."  
  
"Hn." Kurama scooped up Keiko and proceeded to the stairs. Keiko mumbled, her eyes opening slightly. "Kurama? I can't go to bed yet. I haven't taken my medicine."  
  
"Hmm?" said Kurama, barely understanding her slurred language. "Oh, you take medicine?"  
  
"Yeah. I have a little bit of a headache."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Well, that's to be expected. I saw you down seven shots of sake in the same hour."  
  
"Ohhh..." she said, thinking to herself how she threatened Yusuke at the start of the evening about him getting drunk. No, he had been a good boy. "If you take me up the stairs now, my headache will only get worse..."  
  
"Then..." Kurama looked around. "The couch?" Keiko nodded. He walked over and laid her down gently. "Okay. I guess you keep it in the kitchen. I'll go get it," said Kurama, stepping away from the couch. "No, wait, Kurama," she said, taking hold of his wrist, still looking drowsy. Kurama smiled. "It's only the next room. I'll be right back," he said. "NO," said Keiko sternly, pulling Kurama down on top of her. Her eyes were wide open now. "The medicine's not in the kitchen," said Keiko, looking seriously at Kurama. Kurama looked back at her in confusion. "Okay, then...?"  
  
"Kurama...I don't have a headache anymore. You are my medicine tonight," she said smiling.   
  
"Keiko..." started Kurama with a sweatdrop.   
  
"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything from that kiss, Kurama," she smiled seductively, her mouth only inches away from his. Kurama looked back at Keiko, trying to think of a way to not upset her. "Keiko, I think you need your rest. After that much intake, it's not good to stay up later," he said, rising up.  
  
"Oh, but Kurama, I'm not drunk...... I'm not," she repeated, looking into unbelieving eyes. Suddenly, they heard footsteps in the kitchen getting louder. Keiko gasped and pulled Kurama back down- for their lips to mesh together. Yusuke emerged from the kitchen, walking upstairs to his room. Keiko kissed Kurama with a longing she'd had ever since she kissed him earlier. Kurama complied, not wanting to hurt her feelings, sliding his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers. Not lingering too long, Kurama withdrew. "Keiko, this isn't right."  
  
"Oh, but it is, Kurama."  
  
"Keiko, you're drunk. Are you really going to throw away three years with Yusuke?" he looked back at her seriously.  
  
"What happened tonight doesn't matter, Kurama. Please believe me when I say this..." began Keiko. Kurama took a deep breath. He remembered a similar occasion when a blonde girl at school had tried to seduce him. She taught him one thing- that usually, when people get drunk, they are completely honest at a point, because they have no control over what they say. "I have liked you for a long time, Kurama. All the times that Yusuke was away- the quality time. The only problem was that I was afraid to act before. So, please, now, while I'm young, and before this moment ends..." she said, looking at Kurama, undoing a few buttons on her top again, her breasts threatening to break though the fabric. "Do it to me, Kurama," she finished.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "Keiko!" he said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Don't think about it, Kurama. This is just between you and me. This is our moment. I won't tell Yusuke, I promise," she said, looking at him with longing eyes. "But...Keiko...what about your vow of celibacy?"  
  
"Huh? Funny how I don't remember that right now," said a smiling Keiko, raising a hand to bring his face closer. "Keiko..." he said regretfully, descending onto her face once again. His lips touched hers and he began to kiss her again. He started to understand her loneliness. Suddenly, she released her hold on Kurama, as well as the kiss. Kurama's eyes opened as her arms slid off his back, hitting the side of the couch. Kurama pulled back, eyes wide. Just as quickly, he narrowed his eyes and smiled. "She's fainted."  
  
Yusuke finished undressing in his dim-lit room, now in sweat pants, no top. OH YEAH! *author swoons* He proceeded towards his love's room, to tell her goodnight and tuck her in like the sweet guy he was. Yeah, I know. Keiko was that protective of her virginity. "So...you look like that normally..." a voice said in the shadows of his room. Yusuke turned around, finding the voice resonating near his window. Hiei stepped off of the wall next to the window. Yusuke's brain finally processed what was said and realized that Hiei had been watching him while he was changing clothes. Yusuke blushed deeply in the shady atmosphere.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed," huffed Hiei. "I'm sure it felt much worse in broad daylight in front of all your friends."  
  
"Heh. You're right, although I don't like to agree with you," said Yusuke. "So tell me, did you feel as stupid as I did during 'Spin the bottle'?"  
  
"Did I look like a camel?" asked Hiei.  
  
Yusuke laughed. "Yeah. I opened my eyes for a minute to make sure I didn't kiss your Jagan by mistake."  
  
"Me too," said Hiei. "So. How was it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Even demons have reputations. I don't want bad impressions spread about me."   
  
"I see...yeah, it was okay," said Yusuke.  
  
"Hn. Funny. I don't think you mean that," said Hiei.  
  
"You calling me a liar?" said Yusuke, defensively.  
  
"Well, I did sense a brief moment where your body fidgeted."   
  
"And your point?" said Yusuke.  
  
Hiei was now in Yusuke's space. "I think you liked it and you don't want to admit it."   
  
"Now, let's get one thing straight, Hiei. I don't know what you're playing at, but you better quit while you're ahead."  
  
Hiei snorted in disgust. "I don't play," said Hiei, feeling punished like a child. "It was just a game."  
  
"Okay, good. Cuz I was just gonna say that I love Keiko, it's just a game, and that I'm not gay."  
  
"You seem a little uncomfortable. I didn't say you were," said Hiei, smiling.  
  
"No, see. You apparently are turning this on me-" Yusuke was cut off by Hiei rising up in his face.  
  
"I do not do such things, Urameshi," he said dangerously. "You remember that."  
  
Yusuke swallowed, slightly frightened as Hiei fell back to his heels. Everybody knew it was wrong to anger Hiei.   
  
"However, you leave me no choice," said Hiei. Yusuke silently cursed himself for arguing with the champion of stubbornness. Hiei paused. "I didn't like that game, Urameshi. You know why?"  
  
'Oh great. Now he's taking more time to add on to what he didn't like tonight, to fuel his anger before he pummels me into next week,' thought Yusuke, as he swallowed again. "Why?" he finally responded.  
  
"Because..." said Hiei, "there was no privacy." Before Yusuke could ask to what Hiei was referring to, Hiei pressed his lips onto Yusuke's, closing off the remaining space. Yusuke put his arms around Hiei as he leaned downward to deepen their kiss.  
  
Kurama smiled at Keiko as he tucked her in, kissing her on the forehead. "Poor child," he said aloud. "Stay with Yusuke. He's a good guy." He proceeded to walk out towards the downstairs.   
  
Hiei gripped Yusuke's neck as he proceeded to slip his warm tongue into the human boy's mouth. Yusuke caressed Hiei's back, finding the bottom of his tank top. He began to slide his hand into the back of his pants. Hiei released the kiss, licking at his lips as he exited. "Down boy. So, there was more to that kiss, after all..."  
  
"What, are you gonna rub it in until you're blue in the face?" said Yusuke, not understanding why they had stopped. "Heh. No, you idiot. It's just that...I had no idea I felt this way...until we kissed. Is that strange?"  
  
Yusuke's eyebrows arched in unbelievable comprehension. "No, not at all. Actually..." said Yusuke, gathering his courage, "I felt the same way," he said, leaning in for another kiss. Hiei chuckled and stopped his lips with a callused index finger.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well?" said Yusuke, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Yusuke, I'm sorry, but right now is not the time."  
  
"Why not?" whined Yusuke, unsatisfied.  
  
"Think about the circumstances. Keiko's just in the other room, and Kurama's been waiting."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Yusuke, his brain suddenly zapping back to reality. It had been on vacation ever since they started kissing.  
  
"Until next time," said Hiei, caressing Yusuke's bare chest, making him moan. He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and started for the window. "Later..." and he was gone. Yusuke smiled at the gesture and immediately proceeded to Keiko's room, feeling tired. He knelt over and kissed her forehead. "Keiko...you were really something tonight. Looks like I'm gonna hafta hide the sake," he said with a smirk. "Goodnight, my love." Yusuke walked back into his room and sat down on his bed. "Ah..." sighed Yusuke as he fell back on his soft bed. "What a party..." he said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Yusuke nearly jumped out of bed. "Who's there?" he said, startled. Just then, a tall, slender man revealed himself from the darkness. "Oh, Kurama," he said, bowing his head in relief, and catching his breath. He looked back up, gasping. "You scared me to death."  
  
"Hm. You should be scared," he said, coming closer, taking out a long, slender object.  
  
"What?" said Yusuke.  
  
Kurama cracked the whip. "You mind telling me what you were doing with Hiei?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"That's what I thought," he said, crawling onto the bed. "For that foolish act, you must be punished."   
  
"Kurama! It was just a kiss! Put that thing down, please!"  
  
"You know, Yusuke, ordinarily I wouldn't resort to such violence. However, it is Keiko's wish."  
  
"What? Keiko saw?" Kurama climbed on top of Yusuke. "No. I just thought it would be so delicious seeing you tremble in fear...like earlier."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kurama smirked. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice, firm ass?"  
  
Yusuke fixed his eyes on the kitsune, a breath away from his lips. "So...that was your hand..."  
  
"Naturally. Seeing you naked brought out a different side of me."  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
"Yusuke...say hello...to Yoko Kurama..."  
  
"But...you..."  
  
"He lives within me, Yusuke."  
  
"Kurama...you're scaring me..."  
  
"Okay. I guess I can forgive you...if you make love to me right now..."  
  
"Do I have a choice?" said Yusuke. Too late. Kurama's lips had fully descended onto Yusuke's, rubbing his sex against his. Kurama pulled back and smiled at Yusuke. "I thought your love was only for Keiko..."  
  
"And I thought I didn't have a choice in the matter..."  
  
"Silence, slave." Before Yusuke could protest, Kurama began kissing him with an aggressiveness he only saw when Kurama was in battle. Kurama slid his hands down Yusuke's muscular build, down to his pants. He cleverly slipped a hand inside, taking hold of his throbbing member. Yusuke gasped for air. "K...Kurama...did you...shut the door?" Yoko took his lips around Yusuke's top lip and sucked sweetly on it with a hint of tongue, following the bottom lip, making Yusuke's erection swell. "Why yes, Yusuke. Scream all you want, my precious," he said, grinning evilly, beginning to scoot Yusuke slowly.  
  
"Oh...gods...Kurama..."  
  
Yoko slid down from his face, kissing a place he claimed as his own and bit his neck. Yusuke screamed in pain and pleasure. Kurama licked the wounded spot tenderly, moving further down to lick around a tender nipple. Yusuke whimpered, acknowledging, but also indicating that his main concern was that unbelievable sensation between his legs. Yoko moved over to the other nipple, but for just a few moments. His sexual advances bore a much stronger effect when his demon side dominated. He didn't want Yusuke to come just yet. No. He wanted to feel the pure pleasure of Yusuke bursting into him.   
  
"You know, you should watch out for those ghosts in this house," said Yoko, making a slippery trail down his abdomen, just above his incredible erection, that his hands were still kneading. He released Yusuke for a moment, looking rather sad. Yusuke had been watching him for these last few seconds. "Kurama...what's wrong?" His Yoko form had vanished, as he was plain old Kurama again (not that there's anything wrong with that!). "I'm in love with you, Yusuke."  
  
"What?" said Yusuke, a little shocked to hear that now.  
  
"Whatever I may have said before...I hope I didn't offend you..."  
  
"Kurama..." said Yusuke, sympathetically.   
  
"And when you dropped your pants earlier...I was so overwhelmed with pleasure upon the sight of your beauty."  
  
Yusuke blushed. "Kurama, you don't have to--"  
  
"But when I walked by and saw you and Hiei kissing...I thought I'd-" Yusuke took his hand under Kurama's delicate chin. "-Lost you..."  
  
"Kurama...it's okay," said Yusuke.  
  
"I'm sure...this is hard on you," said Kurama. "Just know that I'll always be here for you, if you ever need me."  
  
"Kurama..." said Yusuke, tears forming in his eyes, raising up to kiss the beautiful kitsune. Kurama kissed back with longing, while sliding Yusuke's pants down. Kurama let Yusuke explore his mouth while he ran slender fingers through his soft, yet wind-blown, raven hair. He finally loosened from the kiss, taking no detour, sliding down Yusuke's sexy, naked torso and slowly sealing around the man's length, while, in turn, sliding his own pants down. "Oh, Kurama..." said Yusuke, feeling hopelessly devoted to the crimson-haired demon. Kurama took his time in working his way back and forth on the gorgeous peninsula.  
  
"KURAMA!" shouted Yusuke, as Kurama had begun to lick the tip and suck the sweet, pearly drops coating it. Kurama ran across his length once more before rising up to kiss his human again. Kurama massaged his tongue as he kicked off the pants and positioned himself in such a way that Yusuke's aching cock was just outside of his opening. Kurama deepened his kiss as he thrust himself into Yusuke's territory, then going slowly. Yusuke whimpered a cry through forming tears. Poor guy. It had been his first time going all the way. Kurama massaged his tongue comfortingly as he quickened the pace.   
  
"Yusuke!" said Kurama with true compassion, having to gasp for air. Yusuke firmly grasped hold of Kurama's ass as he thrust into him deep before his last series of thrusts. They both screamed each other's names as they both came at the same time. Kurama smiled at Yusuke with joy, his sweetness now flowing inside of him. He closed his eyes and giggled playfully.  
  
"What is it?" said Yusuke.  
  
"You're so damn sexy," said Kurama, slowly sliding out of Yusuke to approach his face. He smiled sweetly at the human as he licked the cum from Kurama that had splashed onto Yusuke's nose. He offered the cream as a treat as Yusuke let his tongue slip into the confines of his mouth once more. Kurama lay, collapsed on top of Yusuke. He finally slid over, his hand resting on Yusuke's chest.  
  
"So, Kurama..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," he said, running his finger over the bite he created earlier, then with his tongue.  
  
"Did you...are you and Hiei...?"  
  
Kurama muffled a chuckle. "Of course not. Hiei and I have always been just friends. You don't have to be love partners to share advice and converse, you know. Actually, for a while, I wasn't sure of Hiei's sexual preference. Seeing you two kiss was the first form of affection I had witnessed."  
  
"Speaking of Hiei...wasn't he waiting for you?"  
  
"Hm, hm. Probably not. He would've burnt a hole in his boots by now. I'm sure he went on without me."  
  
Yusuke sighed in contentment. He took Kurama's hand and kissed his fingers gently. "Hey, Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't tell Keiko," he said, his eyes closing into a deep slumber. Kurama smiled and kissed Yusuke on the cheek. 'What a party,' he thought, and fell asleep next to him.  
  
8 The End 8 


End file.
